what just happend?
by Vamp1019948
Summary: i adopted the first chapter from myimajination4ever101 but its going to get crazy in the second chapter...what will happen? and along with all this randomness will love bloom but between whom? know one knows whats going that leave them with one question what just happend... romance humor drama supernatural adventure mystery & sci-fi
1. Chapter 1

_**so i adopted this story from the one and only myimajination4ever101 she is a really good writer. read her work its really good. if you read her work and you read her version of the story you will notice in the first to chapters are the same just i made some changes okay hope you like it. by the way in not going to use the second chapter because well it wont be right but i well use some parts of it through out the story.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING _**

* * *

Kim, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey were in the girls changing room.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were in the guys changing room.

Rudy yells THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH YES WE WILL BE READY TOMORROW BYEE! EVERYONE OUT HERE NOW!The guys came out first as usual and than the girls.

Kims POV

Were going on a 2 month cruse for summer from Bobby wasabi! "WE LEAVE TOMORROW!" rudy said! "Okay girls go pack and come to my house in three hours!" i said "yess" they said.

Than Jack said the same! we were off. Three hours later the girls arrived. We decided to annoy the guys and jack was only like 5 houses down. They ordered a pizza. when the guy came with the pizzas the guys ran down stairs to get it.

While they left jacks room the girls climbed up and into jacks room. Kim and grace hid under the bed. Kelsey in the closet and Julie in the dirty laundry basket.

The guys come running in with a bunch of pizzas.

Jack and Eddie went to go sit on the bed. Milton went to go throw dirty cloths in the basket and Jerry went to get something out of the closet.

Once all the guys were in places we started scaring them it was soo funny. They all screamed like little girls. after we finished Kelsey, Grace, Julie jumped out the window and than I said byee and took one of there pizza boxes and than jumped out the window.

**Next Day. . . . . . . . .**

After getting on the boat. Girls this rom is urs. Guys ur across the hall. and im down the hall. Goodluck! byee rudy said...

We went into our room and we had a kitchen, a living room, 4 beds, a flat screen and a large bathroom. We changed into shorts and into tank tops when the boys knocked and asked if we wanted to play truth or dare? "Yess" Julie, Kelsey, and Grace scream. Im too tiered i said. come with me Jerry said he brings me into the kitchen. "Drink these 6 drinks, and eat these and then come out." Jerry said. "okay" i replied.

**10 minuets later'**

Kim comes running out and does a back flip off the wall and startes dancing and than goes to the bathroom. "Jerry, What did you give her?" Grace asks. "2 coffees with extra shots, 2 mountian dues, 2 Monsters, and energy food why?" jerry asks. "Last time we gave her that much she Totaaly went crazy" Grace said.

Kim comes running out and does a flip and after that she kissed jack on the cheek then fell asleep on the floor.

"ummm so i think you guys should leave" Said grace and jack touched his cheek were kim had kissed then picked her up and took her to her bed and layed her down. he kissed her forehead "goodnight kimmy" he said. little did she know what was about to happen...

* * *

_**see i told you i was going to make some changes so yeah...cliff hanger there i feel bad because who knows how this might go maybe it can come to a twin or a twin vampire sister no one knows but me off couse i cant write a story and not know whats going on thats just weird. okay so if you acually read this note i and going to put a code (123vamp1019948pieiloveyou3) to the first 5 people who put it on the review thing ill give a shout out in the third chapter :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**i meant in the last chapter that the shout out would be in this chapter and that as soon as i got the first five reviews with the code i would give the shout out but i forgot to fix that :/ well anyways shout out to ~1 confusedoutofmymind ~2 maddy ~3 storylover27 ~4 hithere102000 ~5 scarlettlove101~ you guys are awesome and ill make sure to make the code shorter but if more people do post the code in the revies i might put a shout out okay you never no.;) so that cliff hanger huh that is all abouot to change in this random story that you might read please read... i said please now i said it twice and her comes the third time...ready...wait for it...i love pie...woah didnt see that one coming...so to the people acually reading this i love you and please read my story...see i said it there wooow im random like that. **

* * *

_Kims P.O.V_

i was in a deep sleep when all of a sudden i feel some lips on my forehead i open my eyes just for a moment. i saw what could be jack but his confort reminded me of him, my dad. he was always so sweet and kind to me. when he did it took a big effect on me. i still miss him but jack and his kindness reminds me of my dad so much that i feel he hasnt left and im no longer sad.

after what felt like an eternity of sleeping i woke up but with a huge head ache. i knew what jerry gave me was doing to be a bad idea. once all the memorise of last night came back i was completly shocked that i kissed jack it might of been on the check but till its jack anderson the guy of my dreams.

when i opend my eyes i notcied i was still on the boat but not in my cabin were was i? i got up from the floor and all of a sudden a person came from the no where but the thing is she looked just like me identical just she looked more adultish. who was she and how did she do that, how did she just come up from no where. "w-who are you?" i asked completely confused. she lauged evilly "oh kimmy dear im your doppelganger" i stayed strong and tried not to make a fool of myself "okay where did you come from" i asked calmly "well you see im not im 600 years old" my mouth fell to the ground i swallowed hardly "um then how are you alive?" i asked not wanting to know the answer she all of a sudden came right behind me the speed of sound because lights to fast so sound is a better turn wow bad time to sound like Melton... she creepily whispered im my ear "im a vampire" and she made this sound like nails on a chock board and this fangs that replaced her K9 teeth. "am i in twilight or yeah the vampire diarys" i asked she looked at me and shook her head "no Kim you not im twilight or the vampire diarys you in reality" she said in a low voice "oh i get it im on reality T.V. so is this punked or something" she looked at me in disbelief "no this is real no stupid hidden cameras of anything. now shut up you giving me a head ache" i looked down "jeez okay ill be quite" and in an instant she was gone "did that really just happen what the fuck is going on"

* * *

_Jack P.O.V_

when i woke up Kim was acting strange like really really girly. i can tell you now that's not my Kim. we went to pool and she was flirting with this blond beach boy like wow whats with her right now. she then came and sat next to me and i this tall girl with red hair came up to Kim i think her name was Donna yeah that's it i think. this is how i know its not Kim because see was acting snotty and that Donna girl and her really clicked and that was weird. as we were going back to the cabin i was watching the was she was walking and she was swaying her hips side to side and Kim doesn't to that so who is this bitch and were is my Kim? i walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist as my last test. and she failed miserably because she didn't tense up at all it was like she was used to guys grabbing her that and when she looked in my eyes there were way darker then Kim's. i got her and dragged her to a janitors closet "jack what are you don-" i cut her off "who are you and what did you do to Kim" she smiled "ah the grate Jack loves Kim Crawford" the anger was growing inside me "where is she and who the hell are you" i yelled her face had anger written all over her "wanna see her so bad come" with that she was carrying me on her back like Edward did in the twilight movie when he wanted to show Bella what he looked like in the sun...yeah dont ask how i know that. in a blink of an eye we were in the bottom of the boat and Kim was walking around and when she saw me her face was felled with so many emotions. she hugged me then when she pulled away i saw her beautiful brown eyes and i knew she was Kim.

"aww look at that Kim loves Jack too" Kim's face got red did that mean it was true "Kim who is this and how did i get here so fast and why does she look like you whats going on" i said all in a rush then she started to explain what she knew "so your telling me shes your ancestor thats a doppelganger and shes a vampire so are we in the vampire diary's or something" "thats what i said" dont ask how i know about TVD ether lets just say i spend to much time with Eddie and Kim... "well i just found out about this today so.." she told me "okay wait whats your name anyways" i asked the vampire "oh yeah i knew i forgot something" she said snapping her fingers "my name is Anastasia" "okay so i have a 600 yeah old ancestor named Anastasia cool" she began to tell us about her history how she had a daughter tooken away from her and how she feel in love with two guys yet she never really loved them or did she long story short go watch vampire diarys and it will be way better then me explaning it to you. "now im just waiting if warewolves exect and how he wants to become a hibrid because his mom cheated on her vampire husband and had a son with a werewolf and when he became a vampire he found out hes also a werewolf and is after kims blood" i said jokingly me and kim laughed.

after a few days i wasnt alowed to come back up so i had to stay with kim and ana said she would fix everything with the guys and when i woke up this morning i felt pain in my neck and when i touched it it was coverd in blood was i bettin or something one know what just happend...

* * *

_**woah another cliff hanger dant dan dan (say it in a dramaic voice it sounds better;) ) well this chapter was short but i dont know its better then nothing right well i tryed to put more humor in it this time and well before you ask if its a crossover with the vampire diarys its not it just has some things like it... well now did anna bite jack? or was it another vampire or maybe a werewolf? honestly i dont even no...well random13e out. and by the way in code that meant randomme but it looks weird so i used 13 as m like 1a 2b exc... 13m see so yeah bye! luv ya -vamp1019948**_


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so like always shout out to Maddy your awesome by the way and no i acually did not mean for random13e to be a code but because you acually read the authors note and put that in a review you deserved a shout out so SHOUT OUT haha lol. okay so in the last chapter was jack beaten well your about to find out go on read...**

* * *

_**Jacks**_** p.o.v**

when i woke up i felt a pain in my neck and then when i touched it there was blood next thing i no i had fangs...im a vampire.. i looked at Kim next thing i no she smelt so good her blood seemed to smell amazing. "kim wake up" i shook her up when she got up she saw my neck "your a vampire" she asked me very scared "i guess woah you seem a hundred times more sexy right now" her mouth went to the ground "i dont know whats going on" i said really fast hoping that would help "the way you feel is high fiend so what you thought was pretty is now a lot more when you get angry its high fiend." anna said from the back. "did you do this to me" i asked angry "yes now bite kim" what im not biting her" i yelled "yes you are" she yelled back. i looked at kim she looked scared to death next thing i know anna is whispering im my ear "i know you want to" but she ended up biting kim and she started changing also. "no kim whats going on" i said she would not stop staring "woah you look so.." i looked in the mirror and i did not look like a 16 year old boy maybe 18 or 19 but not 16 then i looked at kim she was the same way and boy did she look sexy. _'i heard that you no' _she said in her mind _'wait now you can read my mind' _i said _'apparently now you think im hot' _ we both blushed _'kim i really like you and i always have understand it you dont feel the same way.' _i said honestly _'jack i feel the same way' _ she said with a really red face so cute _'wait can anna hear us' 'no i dont think so' _ i said honestly.

**Kims P.O.V**

when anna left jack took his shirt off because it was to got. damn did he look hot. i thought bad choise. _'aww does wittle kimmy like what she shes' _ "get over yourself" i said. "jack you no that we have to be on a diet right" he looked at me and nodded "no humans" he finished for me. i nodded "exactly." "kim im hungry" he said worried "yeah les go for a swim" i said pointing at an opening were we can jump to the ocean. when we jumped in the weirdest thing happened we grow out a tail! our cloths despaired i was left with a fine made bra and jack shirtless and we both had tails. my hair went from a messy bun to a loose curls and i had make up on. are when in h2o just add water now or what? we our thirst for blood was gone yet we caught some fish and when we got back up it the boat we got dry and our cloths came back on the makeup was gone jack was wearing a shirt and i was in a messy bun. yet still our thirst was gone and jack looked like a 16 year old again so are we not vampires anymore and what happened when we go in contact with water now. jack and i got in contact with water by taking a shower and nothing happened. jack manged to get us out of the room and we went back to the guys and everyone. anna was gone and when i asked what had happened they said that we passed the Bermuda triangle. _'jack you there' _ i asked of that was gone too. no answer. OH THANK GOD. FINALLY I CAN THINK WITHOUT HIM LISTING I LOVE YOU JACK ANDERSON! BUT YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT' i yelled in my mind. then i walked up to jack and hugged him "jack i really do feel the same way" i said he rubbed the back of my head and BOOM GOES THE DINOMITE BOOM I SAID BOOM BOOM IT WENT he had kissed me passionately and lovingly. hes lips are some amazing the whole kiss was amazing. after a bit i went to the my cabin and looked at the calendar its the 10 the cruse ship is two weeks and ive been in the basement for a week yet the boat left on the 9, that all left me with one question WHAT JUST HAPPENED...

* * *

**the end! well yeah im done that was a random story.i understand its short sorry but i would have done more its just i got this really good idea for another story so i kinda lost interest in this story but i still wanted it to be good so i did work hard. i hope you read my new story its called 'its never to late' ill be posting it tomarrow...well luv ya -vamp1019948**


End file.
